When the Bow Breaks
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: In the midst of a raging war is not the ideal time or place to start a family, even if it was unintentional, but Dean Thomas has always been screwed over by life. Hopefully his future will be a lot better. MPREG, M for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Daddy! You come play, too!" My four year old daughter, Imani called from a midst a supposed tea-party with her Papa and five of her most adored dolls and stuffed animals. From what I could tell the party was in full swing. Imani donned her favorite sparkly pink dress along with a lavender feather boa, white gloves and a church hat she borrowed from Dean's mother. Dean was sitting, more like barely squatting in the small chair designated for him during Imani's tea parties. Upon his head was a plastic tiara that belonged to their daughter. I chuckled as I noticed the bright pink feather boa that Imani must've given him to wear.

I stepped back to look at my beautiful girl in all of her glory. She was simply angelic, a spitting image of Dean when he was younger.

I can remember the time where I had almost given this all up. Now that I have a wonderful husband and a daughter that I adore, I can't imagine any other way for my life to have been.

**DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

_"Will you please just listen to me for one second!" Dean called after me, nearing tears. I turned to face him quickly, causing him to stumble slightly._

_"Blaise, did you even hear a word I said to you back there?"_

_"Of course I did."_

_"...and?"_

_"Well you have to get rid of it."_

_"Get rid of it? Blaise! You can't possibly ask me to...kill my child."_

_"It's not a child yet. You can just say a few spells and problem solved. I'll do it for you if you want."_

_"How could you?" Dean whispered to me. I had never seen him so upset about anything before. Tears were building up in his expressive eyes._

_"You know I have a destiny to fulfill. I don't have time to be stuck playing 'house' with you. You knew going into this relationship that I will always put my affiliation before anything. I will not let this mistake take me away from my duties."_

_"Do you think that Voldemort gives a rats arse about you? You're just a pawn! He will use whoever is willing to sacrifice themselves for his stupid plan. I really love you. I do. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"Damn it, Dean! I love you too, but I love being a part of the death eaters more. There will always be others, but there will never be an opportunity like this one again!"_

_"I can't believe you."_

_"Believe it, Dean. I can't do this with you anymore. Keep the kid, kill it, I really could care less, just don't expect me to take care of it or be involved with you." Dean desperately reached out to grasp me._

_"Blaise...You don't mean that." Dean choked out._

_"Dean you knew that if it came down to it, I wouldn't choose you. Of course I meant every word I said! Did I stutter? Now go before someone sees us talking. Hurry along! Get away!"_

_"You know what, Blaise? Fuck you!"_

_It was then that I actually felt something deep within me other than the hunger for glory and fame. I felt guilty and then the anguish set in. I was sick to my stomach as I watched Dean turn his back to me, hiding the tears that were streaming down his face. I knew it was going to be hard, but Voldemort taught us about sacrifice. I needed to cut myself off from Dean in order to fully devote my time and my sanity to my duty._

_I threw myself into working for the dark lord. Dean occasionally slipped into my mind, which only encouraged me to work harder. I could tell that the dark lord noticed my devotion because he had raised my rank in his army. I was just a few steps closer to gaining a spot in his inner circle. I had learned how to block my mind from all thoughts of the tall, beautiful Gryffindor that made me **feel. **I avoided Dean like the plague. _

_About seven months after our final meeting that fateful day, I ran into him on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest._

_"Blaise." He looked up and I knew that if I just avoided his eyes, I wouldn't revert back to all of the old memories of Dean and I when he almost got me to turn my back on my destiny; when he knew everything about me and we couldn't go 24 hours without talking to each other._

_"Dean. What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm leaving, Blaise. I can't stay here anymore. I just wanted to walk around the grounds one last time."_

_"You're leaving? Why?"_

_"It's not like you care. Just know that I've finally realized what's important in my life."_

_"I see you got rid of...the kid."_

_"Don't worry,Blaise. You don't have to worry about a thing."_

_"Good...well I guess this is goodbye, then?"_

_"Yeah. Goodbye for now." Dean turned to walk away from me and I was stuck frozen in my spot._

_"Blaise." I looked up from where I had been staring at my feet._

_"Good luck. I wish things would have turned out differently for us."_

_"Where are you going."_

_"I can't really say, but I think you would know where to find me if need be."_

**DBDBDBDDBDBDBDBD**

I took my seat at Imani's designated seat for me at her little table.

"Daddy, Do you want some?"

"Sure, Princess."

**Well here is the first chapter. It gets more interesting so please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the tea party play-set was put away, our family of three gathered around the table to eat. Dean led our prayer of thanks. For a while I never had a set faith, but Dean had never let go of his and wanted our daughter to be raised in the same manner of which he was.

Imani, ever trying to remain classy, even though she was only 4, placed her paper napkin in her lap and daintily began to eat her food.

"I talked to my mum today."

"Really? I hope all is well."

"It is. She sends her love along with the same threats as always."

"I've been here for 4 years, haven't I ?"

"You have, you have. She likes you."

"She tolerates me. There's a difference, but I can't actually blame her. If someone did what I did to you to Imani, no one would be able to locate their body." Dean's mouth turned up in the corners to his signature smirk that I loved so much.

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Daddy, DONE!"

"I don't think so, Princess. I still see something green on your plate."

"It's ICKY!"

"You want to go to Hogwarts one day, right?"

"Yes!"

"Well you need to eat your veggies so you can grow big and strong."

**DEAN'S POV**

_As soon as the taxi pulled in front of that familiar townhouse, I felt comforted. I swiped the residual tears from my eyes. I paid the taxi driver with the crumpled up bills that I kept on me in events such as this one._

_I knew I shouldn't be lifting something as heavy as the luggage I was carrying, but I just prayed that maybe it wouldn't hurt the baby. I lifted my hand to the door and knocked._

"_Just one moment." The voice brought a smile to my weary face. When the door was opened, I saw the bright eyes of my 15 year old sister, Eve. When she recognized me, she pulled me into her arms._

"_Mama! It's Dean!"_

"_Silly girl, it can't be Dean! You know he's away at that school of his."_

"_No Mama. He's right here." My mother came grumbling from down the stairs. Nothing had changed about her. Her cinnamon colored skin looked as flawless as it always had. Her sturdy frame gave me comfort by just looking at her. _

"_Dean! How in God's name did you get here?"_

"_The headmaster gave me special permission to leave." Then my sniffles started again. These damn hormones._

"_Are you okay, Dear? Did they do something to hurt my baby! Eve, go get my purse. You just tell me who it is and I'll give them a piece of my mind." She quickly led us over to the couch. I gently placed my hand on her arm._

"_No, Mama. You see…there's no need for all of that."_

"_Tell me what's wrong, Dean. A mother always knows when one of her babies is hurting."_

"_Can we go somewhere more private?"_

"_I'm family, too!" Eve huffed from her place by the sofa._

"_I'll tell you later, but right now, I just need Mum."_

_I let her follow me to my room, which was still as tidy as it had been when I left. She closed the door shut behind us._

"_Now, tell me what's hurting you and remember, no matter what you say won't stop me from loving you." She came and sat on the bed with me, her hand gripping mine. It felt almost overwhelming to have another touch me after seven months without it._

"_Mama…" There was o way possible for me to start this story. 'Hey mum, I'm a wizard, I'm gay, and tada now I'm pregnant. I decided she needed the whole truth if there was anyway possible for her to help me._

"_I met someone at school."_

"_Who is he." I was taken aback by her statement._

"_How did-"_

"_A mother ALWAYS knows."_

"_Well…his name is Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Remember when I told you about houses?" I waited for her affirmative nod, then continued with the tale of my romantic tryst with the supposed love of my life._

"_We were assigned to work together for a project in Charms. You know you always taught me not to judge, so I went into the assignment as approachable as possible and I guess Blaise had some manners as well and we finished the assignment with flying colors. From then on, we would always try to work together. He really is a nice boy."_

"_He made the first move, if that's what you're wondering, Mum." She smiled a little and continued to listen to the long story of my first romance._

"_I hate staying indoors, so I decided to just be outside and sketch. I soon felt someone was right beside me, so I looked over and saw him. He was smiling. I had never seen him smile before. We talked in that secluded area for over 3 hours. He was such a good listener and I had friends, but none of them made me feel so important and none of them ever seemed so interested in what I was saying. He then left to go finish some 'homework'."_

"_We met occasionally in the same manner outside of class as last time. It seemed as if he always knew where to find me. After about a dozen of our meet ups he asked me out, well not really, he asked if we could change the setting of our gatherings to something more intimate, which I took as a date. In a way it was. We have this room that changes into whatever you need it to be when you walk by it 3 times. That where all of our 'non-dates' were held."_

_I was watching my mother out of the corner of my eye. I knew she was trying hard to hold her tongue. If there was one thing you never did, it was mess with Cynthia Thomas's children._

_"After a few months, we mutually escalated our relationship to something...well it became..."_

_"You slept with him, didn't you?"_

_"Well, yes, Mum. I was so smitten with him. We continued to...sleep together, as you so bluntly put it." So far my mother had taken everything so well. How was I going to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother?_

_"Mum...I've messed up." The tears came on their own accord. I hadn't cried up until now. My mother pulled me into her comforting arms, even though I was a whole foot and some inches taller than her._

_"You can tell me anything, Baby. Come on, now."_

_"Well, the thing is that...I'mpregnant." There was silence in the room except for my occasional sniffles. My mother's silence scared me beyond anything I could possibly imagine._

_"How far along are you?" She said after what felt like an eternity._

_"Seven and a half months."_

_"Why you couldn't possibly-" I knew what she was going to say, so I carefully removed my wand from its holster and set about taking off my glamour charm. She watched with her mouth agape as my stomach steadily expanded. The strange tingling accompanied my transformation._

_My mother placed a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth._

_"My baby. How did this- He did this?"_

_"Well, according to my research, my father's family carries the gene that allows males to get pregnant, so here I am." The tears were slowly stopping._

_"So where's Blaise?"_

_"He doesn't want me, Mama. He doesn't want me or our baby!" Damn my tears! I was full on sobbing on the floor, my head in my mother's lap._

_"Dean, you're strong. You've been through so much-we've been through so much and I want you to know that I am here for you. You're obviously going to have this baby and I'm gonna help you any way that I know how."_

**DEAN'S PRESENT DAY POV**

I knew Blaise still felt horrible about abandoning me, he deserved to, but I had forgiven him as soon as he came back to us. When Blaise was devoted to something, he was devoted 100 percent.

My family didn't want me to take him back, but I had to. When something is right, you just know.

**DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDB**

**There are about 2 chapters left, so please stick with me people! I love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Imani was our Princess and she knew she had us wrapped around her little finger. It was so hard to stand our ground when we had two perfect, brown eyes staring into our faces with a quivering, little lip poked out.

"One more story, and then that's it. Do you hear me?"

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"Yeah yeah." I took a seat in the rocking chair that we decided to leave in her room, even though she was 4 now. Blaise pulled out some wizarding children's book that had been his when he was a child. I snuggled further into the comfy rocking chair and closed my eyes as Blaise's velvety baritone voice filled the room.

I was awoken by a gentle brush of the lips on my forehead.

"You were out before I even finished the first two pages." He chuckled. "That's a shame. A four-year-old can stay up later than you can."

"Hush. She's the reason I'm so damn tired."

"Mr. Thomas-Zabini! Language."

"She's asleep. She didn't hear me."

"And your mom thinks that I'm gonna corrupt her."

"Make yourself useful and help me up." Blaise pulled me up from my comfortable position on the chair. I kissed my daughter's cheek and Blaise did the same and we left the door open a crack.

We blindly made it to our room at the other end of the hall, stumbling over various toys and little pairs of shoes. I should definitely clean up tomorrow, if I don't do anything else. I promptly hopped into the shower, erasing the stress of the day. I always enjoyed the time that I spent under the warm spray. Once you have a kid you take these things for granted.

I stepped out of the shower; the cold air was a nice contrast to the drastic heat. I stepped into the bedroom in my towel.

"You can't possibly expect me to just go to sleep after you come in here in just your towel." Damn, my man insatiable. His eyes followed me all around the room. He popped up from the bed and gently pushed me against the dresser.

"What are you doing? Our daughter is right down the hall." Blaise nipped at the skin on my neck. He pulled the towel off of the lower half my body and I struggled to pull it back up.

"C'mon, Love. She's out like a light." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My breath hitched in my throat as his hands slid down my waist and onto my ass; his large hands fully encompassing each of the globes. Our dresser only comes up to about my waist. Blaise brushed off the clutter that lay on top of the surface.

"Blaise…" I hissed as he sucked on my Adam's apple.

"It's been way too long. Just let me take care of you, okay, Love?" I was speechless. He knew how to get me to comply to his will. Fuck, Blaise was an excellent lover!

He opened the top drawer and pulled out the lube we kept there. Blaise was quick to prepare me for his beautiful member.

I drizzled lube onto his dick and wrapped my legs around his hips. He thrust deep into me and I gripped onto his shoulders and held on for dear life. I saw the animalistic glint in Blaise's eyes and I knew he was going to be hard and fast.

"You look so good baby. All sweaty and shit!" I frantically pulled him into a kiss as he continued to pound into me. He lifted my leg onto his shoulder for better leverage and continued his eerily accurate thrusts.

"Baby…I'm-I-I'm …."

Just then the door to our room was pushed open and Imani was standing there, her eyes wide open.

"What are you doing?" Blaise quickly pulled out of me and awkwardly held the towel in front to both of us.

"Get your daughter!" I hissed

"Oh so she's my daughter when you don't get-"

"If you finish that sentence…"

_Early in the evening of the 2__nd__ week of my eight month of pregnancy, I began to feel some discomfort. I shook it off because lately my little one had been extremely active._

_I got out of my bed and walked around the room to try and alleviate the pain and pressure. I was hit by a particularly vicious pain and was brought to my knees. _

_Eve heard the thump I made and instantly opened the door to my room._

"_Dean! What's the matter?"_

"_I don't know, just get mum." My voice was strained from the immense pain that I was feeling. I had never seen my sister move so fast in my life. Before I knew it, my mother was on the floor in front of me, her cool hands on my overheated face._

"_What's going on? What are you feeling?"_

"_It HURTS!"_

"_What hurts, specifically?"_

"_EVERYTHING!" and then after another 10 minutes or so, the pain subsided. My mother helped me back into my bed and instructed Eve to get me water._

"_Dean, when you were doing the research on this whole pregnancy thing…How is the child supposed to be delivered?"_

"_I have to…You're gonna have to…cut it out of me, but it's too early! My baby's not ready yet!"_

"_DEAN STEVEN THOMAS! Why are you just telling me this now! Your baby is coming today."_

"_Mum-" _

"_NO! This is dangerous! I can't do this! We gotta get you to the hospital!"_

"_So they can call me a freak! Put me in some weird medical journal? Do some strange tests on me? Is that what you want? No one outside of this house can know about this! If they find out I'm a wizard, they'll kill me."_

"_No one's gonna kill you."_

"_YES! They will. They'll erase your memory of ever having a son and everyone around that knows I exist and then they'll take me and kill me." There was silence in my room for a long time. My mother's eyes held a panicked look._

"_Well, I guess we're gonna have to do this, huh." I nodded; tear began to form in my eyes. I knew what this meant. There was a large percent chance that I wouldn't survive, either that or my baby._

"_Mum…if you have to choose…Pick the baby."_

"_Dean, no. No I will not!"_

"_Mum."_

"_Dean. I can't."_

"_Mum. Please."_

"_Dean, your child won't have either of its parents."_

"_Mum…I know that if Blaise sees his child, he'll do the right thing."_

"_You're being naïve, Dean! You're my baby and I will do whatever it takes to see both of you through this."_

_Over the next four hours, I stayed in a constant state of varying degrees of pain. Tears and sweat streaked my face. My mother and Eve stayed close beside me, only moving to get ice or another bucket of water._

_Then something went terribly wrong. A searing pain went through my body. I instantly became dizzy and I could hardly breathe. My mother screamed my name._

"_Eve, go downstairs and get me the knife with the thinnest blade and some matches and alcohol."_

"_What? Mama, we can't!"_

"_We've gotta deliver this baby!"_

_**BLAISE'S POV**_

_I had been given an assignment. One that involved me is transferring information from Hogwarts to Bellatrix. Voldemort wasn't stupid. He knew that there were spies that claimed they were loyal to the dark lord. They weren't. I proved my loyalty. I had done my part. _

_It was the night of the battle. Lord Voldemort sent in the expendable followers. Because I infiltrated his inner circle, I waited with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix. We had one more mission to complete that would ensure the victory to Voldemort._

_It was strange. My ring finger was burning. It started off as a dull, numbing pain, which progressed into an almost debilitating pain. I even considered cutting off the finger._

"_What on earth is wrong with you?"_

"_I think I got hit with a hex of some sort."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I want to chop off my finger! It hurts like hell!" And then it registered that Dean had given me that ring a month after the first time we slept together. I hadn't worn it since the last time I saw him, but I knew that he had done something to it. I tried to ignore the pain and then it spread to my whole hand. I couldn't focus on anything. The pain had taken over my whole arm. _

_I knew I would be in serious trouble if I left, but I had to go._

_I thought back to the 8 months ago when I had last spoken to the man I thought I could love. He left Hogwarts, so where in the world would he go? He would probably go to his grandmother…no, she lived in America. His OWN home! He was really close to his mother! Dean would probably be with his mother._

_I edged to a secluded area of the forest and apparated to the backyard of Dean's home._

_I pushed open the door with the arm that wasn't throbbing. _

"_Dean!" I hollered throughout the expanse of the house._

"_Who's there?" A woman's voice responded?"_

"_Blaise Zabini, Ma'am." A teenaged girl came down the stairs in such a fast pace, I had no time to brace myself for the slap that came across my face."_

"_How could you leave him!" the girl screamed in my face_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He's gonna die. He's having the baby NOW!" My heart dropped._

"_I thought he terminated the pregnancy."_

"_If you knew Dean as well as he said you did, you would've known that he would never do something like that."_

"_Take me to him. I can help."_

"_Why should I? You don't love him anyway. Matter of fact get out of this house!"_

"_I can't do that! Without me, you and _ _I both know he'll die." She looked truly torn. I knew if she had the opportunity she would stab me. She grabbed my good arm, which I was thankful for and dragged me up the stairs and into a modern looking room. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Dean convulsing on the bed. He was unconscious, but the tear tracks were prominent on his face._

_Mrs. Thomas had tears in her eyes as she was cleaning a knife with alcohol._

"_Mrs. Thomas, let me." The woman stared at me and hiccupped._

"_Blaise?" She sobbed._

"_I'm so sorry Mrs. Thomas. I love him and I want to help him." Mrs. Thomas sat up by her son's head and motioned for me to come closer. As soon as my fingertips touched Dean's the pain in him arm was instantly gone._

_I gripped my wand tightly in my hand. I knew that an incision from the wand would be much cleaner than from any knife. _

"_I need you to leave please. I'm so sorry."_

"_I can't do that! I have to be with him!"_

"_Dean and I could both get in a lot of trouble if you stay."_

"_Blaise, you can't just come up in my house and expect me to leave my son!"_

"_We're wasting precious time. Our baby is in distress! I have a chance to save them both, but I need to act fast and I need to act now!" eve, who was still standing in the doorway, directed her mother gently from the room. Leah Thomas was reluctant to go, all she wanted was to take her baby's pain away._

_Once the only two people in the room were Dean and me, I rolled my sleeves up and poured alcohol onto my hands and rubbed them together. I placed the tip of my wand onto the lower part of Dean's baby bump. He was completely unresponsive._

_I whispered the spell under my breath and watched the beam of light create an incision. Blood spilled out everywhere. There was a continuous flow of the red liquid and I willed myself to not get queasy. I figured the best way to ensure that Dean and our baby stayed alive was to get the child as quick as possible and then place a healing charm on Dean. I placed my hands inside of my lover. It felt like an out of body experience. The gore was almost too much for me to handle. I felt around for the child and got a good grip on the baby and pulled it out of Dean's womb. I took the sterilized knife and cut the umbilical cord that connected child to father._

_I gently placed the baby on towels beside the still unconscious Dean. I quickly muttered a healing spell and watched as the skin around Dean's stomach healed itself. I picked the baby back up and tied to discern a pulse. I noticed that the baby was a girl and I fought back tears as I stared at my beautiful daughter. I felt the faint murmur of her heart beat. She was in distress from the events of the day, but she was going to make it._

_I quickly assessed Dean. His pulse was barely there. I almost choked on tears as I pulled Dean to me His breathing was shallow and I truly thought that he wasn't going to survive. _

_I stepped into the hall where his sister and mother were still waiting. I nodded to them and they jumped up from their spots on the floor. Leah immediately rushed to the bloodied baby and began to wash her. Eve held onto her brother's hand. No one wanted to say a word. We all waited and watched. Each of us knew there was nothing more we could do for him. There was a 50 percent chance that he could live, which meant there was also a 50 percent chance that he could die._

_**Dean's present POV**_

After explaining that it wasn't polite to come into rooms without knocking and also explaining that daddy was just helpingpapa dry off after his bath time.

The four-year old bought our excuse and then hopped into our bed like she tended to do these days. Blaise and I made sure we were covered from the neck down. Imani snuggled up under her daddy's chin and I kissed the top of her head.

"Night Night Papa. Night Night Daddy." She yawned.

"Thank you." Blaise whispered in the darkness.

"For what?" I yawned like Imani had only minutes earlier

"For my little girl." Whenever Blaise got sentimental it took my breath away.

"You're welcome." I whispered back to him.

_._


End file.
